A Deal with The Devil
by raidoX2
Summary: Black Zetsu had always been paranoid. After Obito failed to heed his warnings about attacking Konoha, Black Zetsu decides that it was time he took a few precautions. How will Uzumaki Naruto, the pariah of Konoha deal with the devil itself especially when it offers so much. Rinnegan/Slightly cold Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

Black Zetsu frowned at the baby in front of him. Uzumaki Naruto the new Kyuubi Jinchuriki quietly lay in his crib at the hospital, he didn't cry nor did he move. Obito had decided to have a little fun; he released the Kyuubi and used it to attack Konohagakure. Minato Namikaze in turn sacrificed himself and sealed the Kyuubi into his son, Uzumaki Naruto.

What's more was that the boy in front of him possessed Ashura's chakra within him. His counterpart White Zetsu spoke, "What are we even doing here."

Black Zetsu thought, 'Should I kill him?' A devious thought entered his mind that very second, 'This boy will be hated by village that much is certain. The time for Mother's resurrection is soon but perhaps I can play a little game before then.'

White Zetsu watched as Black Zetsu touched the baby; a black tendril entered the boy causing Naruto to convulse. White Zetsu asked, "What did you do?"

Black Zetsu thought _'Now young Uzumaki, let's see whether you activate It shall we.'_ Black Zetsu spoke roughly. **"Merely a way to make sure the Kyuubi can be apprehended faster."**

White Zetsu was satisfied with the answer but Black Zetsu was busy planning. If the boy did activate the Rinnegan from this little experiment he would be very useful but the eons old entity knew that activating the Dojutsu was no easy task. Perhaps the hatred that would be deflected on to this boy would be the catalyst to awaken the legendary dojutsu. Only time would tell.

Black Zetsu spoke, **"Let's report to Obito."** A Venus flytrap closed around white and black Zetsu before it melded into the ground. A few minutes later, the Hokage would enter and Naruto would be taken to the Orphanage.

6 years later

A tired Uzumaki Naruto emerged from an alleyway; the matrons had once again kicked him out for the day. He hadn't eaten or drank anything the whole day and he was beginning to tire. Once in a while the matrons would kick him out and he would be forced to live on the streets for a period of a one day to a week. It just depended on how quick the ANBU would escort him to the orphanage. He had already learnt that everyone seemed to hate him in this village with the exception of the Hokage and his ANBU.

The civilians never attacked him but they did make sure to keep their distance, they called him names like 'Demon', 'Monster' and a bunch of other names. He couldn't buy anything without getting overcharged or being kicked out of the ship. He had asked the Hokage about it but the old man had said that they would change. That was a year ago and he saw no change whatsoever. So he accepted this.

A shadow landed near him and Naruto knew it was an ANBU, he had gotten used to their presence. He turned and saw that it was a dog masked ANBU. The silver haired ANBU said in a warm tone, "Naruto, let's get you back home."

A bitter thought entered the boy's mind, _'What home do I have in this village.'_

In the shadow Black Zetsu watched, a malicious smile forming in his mouth. _'And with the seeds of doubt sowed into the boy, he will begin to see the village in a new light. Ah I love it when a plan comes together. Now where can I go to kill some time?'_

5 years later

" _You fail, Naruto!"_ Those words continued to echo in his mind as a saddened Naruto left the academy. He had tried to so hard this year but it was all for naught. They were sabotaging him! They were making sure that he failed, he knew it. The laughter of his classmates and that cruel smirk on the teacher made him want to cry out in a fit of rage but Naruto knew that it wouldn't accomplish anything.

He trudged off to the training area that he always went to. The training area was always empty and was surrounded by trees which made it a good source of shade when summer came around. He knew the Hokage would allow him to redo the year after all many did graduate at the age of 12 and he was only 11 years old.

Meanwhile Black Zetsu waited patiently at the training ground that Naruto loved to spend most of his time in. He would greet the boy today, his grief and misery of failing the exam again would allow him to worm his way into the boy's mind.

Ah the boy was already here it seemed, he could feel the boy's massive chakra's reserves from miles away. White Zetsu looked at the boy that Black Zetsu was obsessed with; Black Zetsu had just told him that he planned to use Naruto to further his plans. White Zetsu knew not to question Black Zetsu in matters such as these but his curiously rose as Black Zetsu explained that he had injected the boy with a portion of Indra's chakra. That explained why Black Zetsu was so interested in this boy after all the eons old entity hadn't succeeded once in bestowing a transmigrate with the Rinnegan.

The two watched as Naruto walked in the forest and sat down at the bark of a tree. Zetsu melded into the ground and reappeared near Naruto.

Naruto who had taken his seat at the bark of a tree decided to let it all out. As he was about to cry a rough voice startled him, **"Are you going to cry?"**

Naruto jumped up and took out a kunai, "Who are you?" He looked at the hideous creature in front of him. The creature's face was split into vertically into a black half and a white half. White Zetsu spoke in a childish tone, "We are Zetsu."

Black Zetsu asked again, **"Were you going to cry?"**

Naruto nodded slowly. **"Why?"**

Naruto spoke slowly, "I failed the genin exams again."

Black Zetsu was amused by the boy's response, "Is that all? There must be another reason as to why you are here."

Naruto looked at the creature in front of him, it was the first time anyone apart from the Hokage had asked whether he was ok. "Everyone hates me. They all try and make sure at everything I try."

Black Zetsu spoke coldly, **"So?"**

Naruto's only reply was, "Huh?"

" **From what I can tell everyone in this village apparently hates you for a reason that you are unaware of. You have been alone for how long now, I assume it would be the majority of your life. "** Naruto gave a slight nod, **"So you should know that only you matter. In this world everyone only looks after themselves. Many in this village don't hate you but rather are just following everyone else. They conform to the majority opinion so that they don't stand out."**

Naruto asked, "What are you saying."

White Zetsu said, "The sooner you accept the fact that no one cares enough to help the sooner you can begin to focus on your shinobi career. If they decided to treat you like trash, treat them like trash. Once you accept that you are alone in this world the sooner you can focus just on yourself."

Naruto looked at Zetsu. They/it or whatever it was did have a very good points, Naruto wasn't sure that he should trust the creature but it did give him very good advice. Perhaps Jiji was wrong, these people would never change and he was beginning to become fed up of the way they treated him.

He asked genuinely curious about the reply he would get, "So what should I do?"

Black Zetsu spoke, **"Tell me young one, what do you do when you have completely used up a resource."**

Naruto answered almost immediately, "You throw it away…Oh." He understood what it was telling him." However being his stubborn self he said, "You want me to betray everyone."

White Zetsu laughed, "Betray? Who exactly are you going to betray."

"Hokage-Jiji."

Black Zetsu decided to take another approach, "The Hokage….The one who has done nothing to stop the hatred the villagers have for you. You don't own anyone anything. "

Naruto asked curiously, "So you want me to use Konoha and then discard it."

Black Zetsu corrected, **"I want nothing from you, and your choices are your own. I just told you another side of the story, another way for you to release yourself from these chains cast onto you. This world is filled with cruel people and people who will stop at nothing to manipulate everyone and everything around them. That is how a Shinobi village operates; ninjas are merely tools at the disposal of their higher-ups. I see you have a lot to talk about, I'll let you mull over what we have discussed today. If you want to talk more, I will be here every week on this exact day and time. "**

Naruto watched in shock as the being melded into the ground, it was an assume trick. His shock quickly evaporated and waves of thoughts and questions erupted through his mind. He had tried Jiji's way for too long perhaps it was time for a change.

He wouldn't become a failure; he refused to become a puppet. He was Uzumaki Naruto, he was no one's pawn. Konoha could go to hell for all he cared.

Then it happened, his eyes began to itch a lot and he was forced to shut them. When the itchiness subsided his entire world changed.

Black Zetsu watched in interest and a gleeful smile appeared on his face as he looked upon the change in Naruto's eyes.

A new Rinnegan had been awakened.

* * *

 **Here's my newest story. Pretty obvious, a Rinnegan Naruto story. Black Zetsu has a plan for Naruto and it will all add up later on in the story as to why Zetsu decided to use Naruto.**

 **Asura's transmigrates are always unpredictable but always optimistic, they believe they can change the world. Naruto still does, he won't be evil in this story but rather a very grey character. I never understood how canon Naruto was so happy and optimistic given his childhood. If anything he would have ended up very introverted. Also Naruto's Rinnegan is a little bit different from the others. The reason is that Naruto is Asura's transmigrate and thus possess more Yang energy than Yin, his Rinnegan will take advantage of his abundant Yang reserves more.**

 **No harem in this one. Pairing is undecided for now, I was thinking Naruto/Ino but I don't want to force anything. Next chapter Naruto begins the Academy a third time and the Hokage find out about his Dojutsu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training

* * *

Power…Naruto had never felt such power before. After the itchiness subsided Naruto's eyes could see with perfect clarity. The smallest details of the landscape around him were brought forth towards his eyes, the miniature chakra that trailed through the trees, the chakra permeating around him and of course his own chakra. Suffice to say Naruto was scared, he didn't know what has happening to him.

White Zetsu gleefully announced, "He has the Rinnegan, I can't wait to see what he does with it."

Black Zetsu replied, **"Don't expect anything any time soon, the Rinnegan takes years to master."**

White Zetsu asked, "Do you plan to help him?"

A malevolent smile appeared on Black Zetsu, **"Yes but not now. First let's see how his Hokage deals with the fact that one of his shinobi has the legendary eyes of** _ **Rikodou Sennin**_ **."** He spat out the name with such venom that White Zetsu flinched.

"I suppose that would be fun to watch."

Naruto on the other hand was marvelling at what his new powers. He could actually see chakra. He thought _'I wonder whether I can create a Bunshin now.'_ Running through the handseals required to create a Bunshin, Naruto activated the technique. Dozens of see-through clones appeared around him and none of them looked sickly. Naruto could barely hold his excitement; he was so going to tell Jiji about this and so Naruto began his long journey back to the Hokage tower.

10 minutes later

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage sat in his office looking at the revisions of this year's team. The Shinobi council had decided that a thorough revision of the Academy was needed. Konoha's military strength was dwindling fast. The genin they were producing didn't show the potential of the previous generation and the fact that the Uchiha Clan were all wiped out with the exception of young Uchiha Sasuke meant that Konoha had lost at least a quarter of its military strength.

Then there was the main problem that was discussed in the meeting he had just attended, Uzumaki Naruto or rather his poor performance during the year. Many agreed that Naruto's large chakra reserves were the cause of him failing to create a Bunshin. However that was the least of his concerns, the council had agreed that if Naruto failed this year he would be placed and trained by Danzo. There was no way he would allow such a thing, if Danzo made Naruto one of his Root agents Konoha would be his within a year.

Hiruzen was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his door being thrown open and a panting Naruto running in. The youngster proclaimed, "Jiji I did it, I created a Bunshin."

The Hokage questioned "What?"

Naruto stood upright after regaining his breath; his eyes looked straight at the Hokage's whose eyes began to widen as he saw the change in the boy's eyes. Naruto's once cerulean orbs had been replaced by a red sclera and iris that had grey concentric ripples orbiting a small dotted pupil. Hiruzen looked like he had aged a thousand years as he muttered, "It can't be…The Rinnegan."

Hiruzen ordered, "Naruto how did you get those eyes."

Naruto questioned, "What eyes? I just felt an itching sensation in my eyes and then I could see chakra as well create Bunshins."

The Hokage thought _'Okay. So he doesn't know how he activated his Rinnegan nor do we. This doesn't make any sense, Minato and Kushina didn't possess any Kekkei Genkai that remotely resembled the Rinnegan.'_

Hiruzen scratched his chin and decided to show the boy the change in his eyes. He reached into one of his cabinets and drew out a small mirror. He pointed at Naruto and watched as the boy recoiled after seeing his eyes, Naruto asked, "Why are my eyes freaky looking."

The Hokage decided to explain, "It's called the Rinnegan, it's a dojutsu wielded by the Rikodou Sennin."

"Who is the Rikodou Sennin?"

Sarutobi felt like face palming, Naruto was truly oblivious to the progenitor of the Shinobi world. He decided to explain, "Rikodou Sennin was the father of chakra. He is the reason why we all have chakra; he possessed the same eyes that you wield now. The Rinnegan is the most powerful dojutsu in existence and according to legend is the Dojutsu from which all other dojutsu stem from."

Naruto said excitedly, "So that means my eyes are more powerful than Uchiha Clan's Sharingan."

Sarutobi nodded, "However I don't know any of the abilities of the Rinnegan. I only know that the Rikudo Sennin was capable of mastering all of the natural occurring elements and some say that he could use Elemental Kekkei Genkai but that could be a lie."

Naruto said, "Can you teach me some Jutsu."

Sarutobi shook his head, "I am afraid that I can't but I can give you a few scrolls that you can learn from. However you have to return them to me as soon as you have finished."

Naruto nodded eagerly, "I promise."

The Hokage said, "Wait here…I will be right back."In a puff of smoke the Hokage was gone. Naruto's Rinnegan subconsciously recorded the Hokage's chakra flow when he used the Shunshin.

A few minutes later the Hokage arrived with two thick scrolls. He gave each of them to Naruto. Hiruzen said, "These two will help you begin your journey in learning elemental jutsu however you have to first learn chakra control. The first scroll has detailed notes on chakra control and several excersises you should complete before you move on to the other one. The second scroll contains exercises on elemental control. Once your finished come back to me and I will give a few more scrolls."

Naruto grabbed both scrolls and was about to leave when the Hokage tossed him some tinted goggles. He said, "Wear these goggles everywhere you go. You can't let anyone know about your Rinnegan. Also the Academy will be starting next week so get ready."

Naruto nodded, he knew who much Konoha loved Kekkei Genkai and he assumed the rest of the Shinobi world felt the same. If anyone found out about the Rinnegan he shuddered to think how far they will go to take them from him.

Naruto put the goggles on and ran out of the room as fast as he could towards his training area. Hiruzen shook his head amusedly at the boy's enthusiasm. Naruto would go far with that attitude, he was sure of that. He sighed as he looked at the amount of paperwork in front of him. He remembered why he retired in the first place.

1 hour later

Naruto stood in front of a tall tree; he was going to attempt the first chakra control exercise on the scroll. It was called tree climbing. He would layer his feet with chakra and use it as an adhesive force allowing him to stick on the tree. It was probably harder than he thought it was.

He dropped the two scrolls on the floor and began the excessive. His Rinnegan glowed a menacing purple as he watched himself layer chakra on his feet before attempting to climb the tree. The first few steps went fine before Naruto fell down. Naruto continued to try but to no avail, he couldn't get past ten steps.

He sat down and began to think it through. 'Okay so I have to layer my feet with the correct amount of chakra in order for me to talk walk up the tree. So how much chakra do I use anyways?' He looked at the thin chakra trails running down the tree and then an idea formed in his mind. Using the Rinnegan he layered the exact amount of chakra in his feet as the tree contained. He then began his ascent and Naruto reached the top of the tree.

He shouted, "Oh yeah…These eyes are badass." He began to run down the large tree allowing gravity to accelerate him. After he reached the bottom he went to retrieve the scrolls and begin the next exercise which was water walking.

Hours later

A drenched Naruto walked out of a small river in the training ground. He had finally figured it out and completely finished the exercise. By now it was already nightfall and he was exhausted. Naruto retrieved his scrolls and decide to head home before returning tomorrow.

Inside of him, the Kyuubi opened one of its eyes. **"Heh looks like the brat will be much more entertaining than I thought. To possess the same eyes as father…Now let's see if the brat is capable of mastering them."** Its eyes closed once again and the fearsome Bijuu returned to its slumber.

Next Day

Naruto sat in the training ground reading through elemental theory. According to the scroll, every shinobi had one or more element that they were naturally attuned to. Each element had its strengths and weakness, for example a powerful Water jutsu (Suiton) was capapable of dousing the flames of a weaker Fire Jutsu (Katon).

In order for someone to begin using elemental jutsu it was advised that they learnt how to control and direct their chakra to create said elements. Naruto sighed, 'And here I thought I would get to learn some awesome techniques.'

He decided to begin to learn Wind style, it sounded like a very powerful affinity to begin with plus all he had to do was cut a leaf in half. He just hoped it was as easy as it sounded.

He grabbed a leaf and slowly began to turn his chakra into wind chakra. He covered the leaf with both hands and channelled wind chakra into the leaf. When he opened his hand, the leaf was gone. _'What the hell.'_

He tried again and again but the same result occurred. What was going on? He tried to town down the wind chakra but for some odd reason it still ended up disappearing.

" **You're doing it wrong."**

Naruto turned to his side and he saw Zetsu looking at him with amusement. "What do you mean?"

Black Zetsu explained, "This is an exercise that involves controlling the flow of your chakra. Control the flow of your chakra as you convert it to wind chakra,"

Naruto grabbed a leaf and cupped his hands over it. His Rinnegan glowed again as he saw the chakra in his hands slowly convert into futon chakra, he slowed down the flow of the futon chakra and watched the wind cut the leaf through the middle. Opening his hand he showed Zetsu a perfectly cut leaf.

Black Zetsu thought _'As expected from a Rinnegan user.'_

Naruto looked at the instructions for the other four exercises and groaned. Black Zetsu said harshly, **"In order to learn elemental jutsu one most first master the basics of elemental control. Did you really think that you could learn advanced jutsu's with no work."**

Naruto shook his head. **"Then get to work."** Naruto watched as Zetsu melded into the ground to go wherever it went. Naruto sighed as he began the Katon exercise which involved creating a small flame and controlling the size and shape of said flame.

Naruto completed the four excersices in an hour, he found that elemental manipulation was easier when you figured out the ratio of chakra that should be converted. Of course it was mostly trail and error but Naruto still figured out the correct ratio to complete the other exercises. However he discovered that if you add too much chakra into the exercise, it would be backfire and too little that nothing would happen.

He supposed he should go see the Hokage now; he wanted to start learning some jutsu.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a long winded argument with his advisors, Homura and Koharu. His old teammates now advisors were adamant on supporting Danzo on his new training regime that would be allied to all new genin.

Homura said with an irritated look on his face, "Hiruzen, this new regime will increase the power of our forces."

The Sandaime shook his head, "its suicide Homura. What you're proposing will cause most of the genin to drop out in a few weeks."

Koharu urged her old friend to reconsider, the shinobi council were split on this decision and Sarutobi was the deciding vote.

Hiruzen said, "I admit that Konoha's power has dwindled but that is no reason to-" He didn't quite finish his sentence as his surrogate grandson ran into the room proclaiming that he had finished all the exercises.

"Jiji I finished all the exercises on the scrolls."

Koharu and Homura frowned at the blatant respect the youngster showed towards the Hokage but nonetheless watched the interaction between their old firend and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki quietly.

Hiruzen replied, "Is that so?" Naruto nodded, _'That's impossible, to complete all of those excersises in a day and a bit was unheard of. The last person who came even close to that record was Uchiha Itachi but he never attempted to do all five elemental exercises. Is this the power of the Rinnegan?'_

"Yes. I completed all five elemental exercises in around an hour and began messing around with the amount of neutral chakra I convert into elemental chakra."

Homura and Koharu stood agape at what the youngster had just said, _'How is that possible?'_

Hiruzen smiled, he was proud that Naruto had accomplished such a feat but the boy still had a long way to go before he could with even a genin. He was sure however that Naruto would be genin level before he began the academy in two weeks time. He reached into his draw and place five scrolls on his desk. He said, "Choose one affinity you want to learn first. I will only give you the scroll to learn your second affinity after I believe that you have mastered your first affinity."

Naruto thought it out, 'Okay let's see…It would take too long to master wind or lightning at the moment. So I suppose I should start with Fire, Water or Earth. Earth is too defensive, Fire too offensive however Water seems to have a balance of both."

He said confidently, "Water please."

All three of the elderly shinobi raised there eyebrow at his choice, they all thought he would have ran after something like fire or even lightning. The Sandaime Hokage nodded and gave Naruto the water scroll. He said, "It contains 15 water jutsu. If you can master them all, I will allow you to move on."

Naruto nodded and ran out of the room but not before tossing the two other scrolls towards the old Kage. His two teammates looked at him as if expecting an answer but the Sandaime shrugged, "I don't know how but he as an affinity for all five elements."

Koharu muttered, "The boy is a prodigy…Is it too late to graduate him?"

The Sandaime shook his head, "Yes. There is no way Naruto can graduate unless it involves him being apprenticed by a Jonin."

Homura however said, "We have gone off topic, Hiruzen what do you propose we do about the academy."

Sarutobi rubbed his forehead and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Back with Naruto

Naruto had arrived at the training ground in record speed. He immediately opened up the scroll. His Rinnegan scanned all 15 of the Jutsus, the first five were D-Rank Jutsus and the next five were C-rank and the last five were B-rank.

The first technique was called **Burao Kiri (Mist Blower).** All it did was enable the user to blow a wide stream of mist.

Naruto sighed when he looked at the actual instructions apparently even D-rank Jutsus were complicated in terms of theory.

Two weeks later

" **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Violent Water Wave)"** A powerful jet hitemerged from Naruto's mouth and towards his water clone. The Water clone jumped back and weaved several handseals, **" Suiton Teppoudama (Water Release: Bullet)"** Naruto's Rinnegan glowed and he quickly moved out of the way allowing the high pressurised water bullet to heat a tree and put a hole in it.

Naruto's alarm went off. It was time to go to the academy and start another year of learning about Konoha's past. Naruto watched as his clone dissolved into a puddle of water. Naruto sighed as he made his way towards the one place he had began to resent, the academy.

Academy

Half an Hour later

All the students in Naruto's new class had lined up inside the assembly hall of the Academy. Silence reigned throughout the hall as the Hokage and his advisors stood on the stage.

The Hokage announced, "In light of recent events, we have decided to change a few things. First and foremost each and every one of you will be evaluated thoroughly before you graduate. Each of your abilities will be tested at the end of the year and this will determine your position in the shinobi corps. Your teachers will tell you more about the changes that will take place."

Whispers exploded through the medium sized halls as each student started to discuss about what the Hokage had just said. Naruto stared directly at the Hokage who sent a small nod back towards him. Naruto thought _'Maybe this year won't be as boring as I thought it would be.'_

 **A/N**

 **Okay so second chapter is now done and dusted**

 **Here is a small data sheet**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 11**

 **Abilities**

 **Taijutsu: High Academy**

 **Genjutsu: N/A**

 **Ninjutsu: Low Chunin**

 **Stamina; High Jonin**

 **Chakra Control: High Genin**

 **Chakra reserves: Kage**

 **Speed : Low Chunin**

 **Overall: Mid-High Genin.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Age: 11**

 **Taijutsu: High genin**

 **Genjutsu: High Academy**

 **Ninjutsu: High Genin**

 **Stamina: Low Chunin**

 **Chakra Control: High Academy**

 **Chakra Reserves: High Chunin**

 **Speed: High genin**

 **Overall: Mid-High Genin**

 **Next chapter, Naruto's team placement, I dare you to guess who his sensei is going to be. I am going to add a few OCS in the story and some will be in the Akatsuki to provide balance due to Naruto's Rinnegan.**

 **Hope you like it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

3 months later

Naruto strolled into the Research building; he was due for his first evaluation today. He heard a few students talking about how brutally honest the scientists were. Today was meant to be his free day as well, it was kind of frustrating.

Naruto was greeted by the receptionist, a young lady who by the looks of it was an aspiring scientist. She said, "Are you here for the Academy evaluation."

Naruto nodded slowly. The receptionist said, "Continue down the corridor and enter through the first door on the left."

Naruto thanked her and began to walk towards the room. Open entering said room, Naruto found himself in a massive hall that was filled with high tech instruments. He saw several fellow students running through various exercises; the most notable was Uchiha Sasuke who was busy showing off his Katon Jutsu.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto turned to see a man in his forties; the man wore a lab coat and was scribbling a few things on his notepad.

"Yes."

The man said, "I am Daisuke Setsu. I will be testing and evaluating your potential as a shinobi." Daisuke guided Naruto to a treadmill and asked him to talk of his shirt. Naruto sighed when the man explained what he was going to do. Today was going to be a long day for Naruto.

3 hours later

"We are done for today, Naruto-kun. Let us head over to my office so we can discuss your results. The Hokage has informed me that he was coming for both you and Uchiha Sasuke's evaluation." Daisuke informed a bleary eyed Naruto who simply groaned. The whole day they had done test after test. The scientists had tested everything ranging from heart rate to chakra potency.

Daisuke guided the two of them through a maze of corridors, they eventually entered a spacious office were Naruto could see a frustrated Sasuke was waiting with his examiner. The Hokage was simply just doing paperwork; Naruto was beginning to see why many didn't want to be Hokage in the first place.

The Sandaime looked up, "Ah Naruto-Kun and Daisuke, how great of you to finally show up."

Daisuke scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, "I'm sorry Lord Hokage, It's just that Naruto-kun is such a great specimen to study."

The other researcher snorted, "Are you saying that Uzumaki-San is better than Uchiha Sasuke."

Daisuke merely smiled, "We'll just to wait and see won't we, Kagami-kun."

Kagami was an impulsive youngster that possessed an aptitude for engineering and physics. Kagami had a knack for favoring shinobi from clans as he believed that only those with special talent could succeed in the shinobi world.

"I believe you should start Kagami-kun."

The youngster nodded and stood in front of the other four people present. "Okay, first starting with physical capabilities. Sasuke's physical condition is above average, he possesses moderate strength and his speed is comparable to that of chunin. He possesses very little flexibility but possess a large amount of durability. His reflexes are very high but are completely reliant on his eyes. His other senses are less developed."

"Sasuke has not completed a mental evaluation; he will come back tomorrow after the academies to do the IQ test. However I did test his ability to create strategies on the fly and he is capable of coming up with a good strategy. Moving on to Chakra capabilities, Sasuke possess a chakra reserve that is at least chunin level. I tested his affinities and found that he possess two major affinities and no minor, the two being Lightening and Fire."

"Last but not least aptitudes, Uchiha Sasuke has an aptitude for shape manipulation and kenjutsu. His sharingan has not been activated but I am hoping to activate it by the end of the weak. He has a minor aptitude for Fuinjutsu but I wouldn't recommend him learning them."

Daisuke asked, "Training recommendations and where would you place young Uchiha in the shinobi corps."

Kagami nodded, "Sasuke's profiency and aptitude for Ninjutsu, genjutsu as well kenjutsu would make him ideal for a position in ANBU. Training recommendations involve beginning kenjutsu training and improving his elemental affinities. Genjutsu should be put on hold until he activates the Sharingan and basic fuinjutsu would be very beneficial. Also I highly recommended that he improve his chakra control so that it is much easier for him to use elemental jutsu." By the end of the evaluation Uchiha Sasuke was looking so smug that Naruto just wanted to punch him through the wall.

The Hokage nodded, "Very good, Sasuke-kun shows great promise. I want weekly reports on his performance. You may leave Sasuke." The Uchiha trudged out of the room, he didn't look back but Naruto could practically feel the smugness of Sasuke.

Kagami moved out of the way as Daisuke took the stage. Daisuke said, "Firstly I want to say that Uzumaki Naruto is a very unique case and that I will need to do even more testing to actually understand his abilities. Firstly Physical capabilities, Naruto has a very powerful body. He possesses a very durable body and his strength is above average. His speed on the other hand is average and requires a lot of work but he compensates his lack of speed with monstrous stamina. I haven't tested how much stamina he has but I estimate that he could fight for several hours before even feeling tired. He has very keen senses, his nose is very sensitive and his ears are capable of hearing the faintest of sounds. His flexibility is almost nonexistent and as such a sturdier Taijutsu style is recommended. He possesses a unique ability to hyper regenerate wounds, small cuts will heal in a few seconds and deep gasses would take a minute to heal."

"Mental. Naruto has a very keen mind and a very creative one as well, he is capable of coming up with unorthodox strategies on the fly. I made him do an IQ test and he has an IQ of 156 which is amazing considering his written test scores. Due to his _unique_ Naruto has a photographic memory, he can remember anything after he sees it just once. I found out that Naruto like Kagami-kun is very proficient in creating tools, he shows an aptitude in creating very dangerous traps."

Daisuke took a little break before he moved on to the chakra portion of the evaluation, "After testing Naruto's chakra, I found out that his chakra reserve is very large and they are still growing exponentially. The ratio of yang to yin in his chakra is 3:1 although I detected that his chakra's was continuously mixing yang and yin to form a new form of chakra that I have never seen before. I would like to test this at a later date but we don't have the technology to do so now. After careful examination and continuous repetitions I found out that Naruto possess a major affinity for all five elements. Sadly I couldn't get an exact measure on how potent his chakra was due to the new of form chakra having a much higher density than normal chakra. He has a prodigious talent when it comes to Ninjutsu and a very high affinity for Fuinjutsu but possess no talent for genjutsu due to the fact that he will never possess the control needed to create and use genjutsu. Although it might be possible for him to use that _unique_ trait as a way to use genjutsu but it is incredibly unlikely. His potent chakra will come in handy when he is learning shape manipulations. He does possess a few bloodlines though."

This piqued the Hokage's interest, "After his blood work went through, we discovered that Naruto's regeneration and incredible Yang chakra was the same as two other people that possessed the same surname as him. Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Mito, we suspect that it might be a bloodline that runs in the Uzumaki family. The next one isn't a bloodline as it can't be passed down but Naruto's unique trait and condition can allow him in theory at least to meld elements together. One of my scientists isolated the unique chakra and found out that it was a perfect balance of Yin-Yang and that it was able to bridge a connection between two raw elements. In other words should Naruto learn the correct ratio of elemental chakra for a certain elemental Kekkei Genkai, he could potentially learn it. However this is purely theoretical and it may require training from a Kekkei Genkai user but if he should learn to do this, Naruto could become a very powerful shinobi. I daresay even more powerful than you Hokage-Sama."

"Moving on to aptitudes. Naruto possess a very high aptitude for Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu, his Yang chakra should also allow him to become very formidable in Taijutsu. Unfortunately, he doesn't show much proficiency in weapons but he _could_ learn to use them adequately. I would recommend a Chokuto. Genjutsu is out of the question and so is Iryoninjutsu. His very high chakra reserves will make Naruto a formidable shinobi but I am afraid that I can't recommend that he joins the ANBU after becoming Chunin. His chakra is so potent you could sense from very far away and as such it would most likely cause the enemy to flee. However I believe he is the perfect candidate for that _project_."

The Hokage briefly nodded, he would have to explain to Naruto what the project was. "Okay training recommendations are as such, Naruto should begin learning fuinjutsu. I will also recommend he begin learning advanced chakra control before allowing him to learn any more elemental Jutsus."

The Hokage sighed; Naruto's training was going to take a really long time. His Rinnegan sped up the time it took to learn any Jutsu's but that wasn't helpful in the least considering that the bijuu in the young boy's navel was always increasing the boy's chakra reserves.

5 month later

Black Zetsu watched slowly as Naruto began to draw a small sealing array on a piece of chakra paper, he was trying to replicate the sealing array on exploding tags. The young Uzumaki was growing leaps and bounds since he had that evaluation but so had all the other academy students. The most notable was Uchiha Sasuke who had activated his Sharingan not long ago and was now literally copying ever jutsu he saw. Black Zetsu had to admit that Sasuke would probably become a major problem in the future but his knew that Itachi and Sasuke would ultimately clash and that was where he would kill the brat if he became too much of a problem.

Konoha was planning something very big, Black Zetsu had learnt of a project named Blacklight. It was an experimental corps that involved gathering as many Kekkei Genkai users and putting them in a single company. Danzo was the one who placed the proposal on the table. It was another version of Root except that it didn't remove any of their emotions. Danzo had also been collecting for the lack of a better term Kekkei Genkai children and either placed them in Root or put them in the Konoha orphanage.

The old warmonger for once had gotten his proposal accepted and it seemed that there was already seven nominees, two being Sasuke Uchiha and Uzumaki Naruto. The symbiotic being however wasn't going to let Naruto go see easily. He planned to tell the boy about the Kyuubi very soon.

3 months later

"Uzumaki Naruto…Congratulations you pass." Iruka gave Naruto a black Hitai-ate which Naruto graciously accepted. Whilst the chunin still had mixed feeling about the Kyuubi jinchuriki he had developed some respect for the boy. Naruto who had always been at the bottom of his class tied first with Uchiha Sasuke this year. The second teacher on the other hand Mizuki was glaring at Naruto, Naruto ignored him but was wary of what the chunin might pull.

After class, each of them decided to head on home. Naruto was stopped by Mizuki on his way out who said, "Naruto as you may or may not know Sasuke will become rookie of the year."

Naruto replied, "So what."

Mizuki smirked, "I know of a way that you can become Rookie of the year. A way to gain extra credit that will make your average higher than Sasuke's."

Naruto was now even more wary of Mizuki, "What do I have to do?"

Mizuki smirk become more pronounced, he believed that he had completely manipulated Naruto."There's a scroll in the Hokage's mansion that you can retrieve, it contains a lot of awesome Jutsus. If you manage to bring it to the western forest, I guarantee you that you will become Rookie of the year."

Naruto replied, "Where is this scroll located?"

"It's located…"

Nightfall

Hokage Mansion

The Sandaime Hokage was currently doing his favourite hobby, drawing. It was only during the evenings that he could indulge himself in his hobbies. Sadly, tonight wasn't going to be one of these days as his surrogate grandson entered the room via an open window.

Hiruzen questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto explained what the situation was and the Sandaime nodded. Mizuki wanted Naruto to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. "Okay here's what we'll do. I will give you the forbidden scroll of seals and one of my ANBU will shadow you. Once Mizuki reports that his a traitor the ANBU will apprehend him."

Naruto shook his head, "Let me deal with him. I want to test my abilities against an actual opponent."

Sarutobi nodded, "I will also announce that you stole the scroll so that Mizuki doesn't think anything is amiss but you must promise me that you will not look into the scroll."

Naruto deflated but nonetheless promised the old Hokage and the two got to work. A panda masked ANBU was ordered to follow him and Naruto made his way to the western forest.

As soon as the Hokage announced that the Forbidden scroll had been stolen, Mizuki dashed towards the western forest.

Western Forest

5 minutes later

Mizuki landed in front of Naruto who stood blankly in front of him with the scroll on his back. The chunin said, "Give me the forbidden scroll, Naruto."

Naruto smirked, "You know what I don't think so, I found a lot of really powerful Jutsu's in the scroll and I am not done learning them."

Mizuki began to laugh insanely, "You really think I did this so that you could be Rookie of the year, I could care less about this godforsaken village but there is someone who promised a lot of money for that scroll."

"No."

An insane idea entered the chunin's mind as he decided to let the boy know why everyone hated him, " Would you like to know why everyone hates you?"

Naruto looked at the man with a blank expression but gave the man the slightest of nods, "The Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi, and he couldn't. The Bijuu are too powerful to be killed so he did thi next best thing. He sealed it into an infant child." Everything became much clearer now, the harsh glares, the names he was so unceremoniously given.

Naruto muttered, "He sealed it in me."

Mizuki cackled at the downtrodden expression on Naruto's face. He took out the fuma shuriken on his back and said "You see now that you have no hope don't you, the Hokage had instructed everyone to not tell you and look were that got you. Everyone hates you and it's only a matter of time before the younger generation do as well so I will end your suffering today." He threw the fuma shuriken at Naruto; the ANBU was already behind Mizuki and quickly knocked the traitor out. He watched carefully as the large shuriken was about to hit Naruto.

Naruto was in a world of his own, his past memories flooding his conscious mind. He remembered Black Zetsu's words the first time they went, _'So that's how it is. Even Jiji at the end of the day was nothing but a liar.'_

" _ **Is that it? Is that all it takes to make you give up, young Uzumaki.**_ _"_ A dark voice ripped though his mind interrupting his train of thoughts.

' _No! I won't give up not now or ever.'_

" _ **Good repeat after me then."**_

Naruto lifted his arms in a zombie like fashion and the ANBU narrowed his eyes as Naruto muttered, "Shinra Tensei." The Fuma shuriken was flung right passed the ANBU with such speed that the Panda ANBU didn't even see it.

The ANBU thought _'What just happened.'_ The ANBU shook his head clearing himself of such thoughts and focused on the mission, "Uzumaki-San go and report to Hokage-Sama… I will be there shortly."

Naruto nodded, his eyes were covered by the sunglasses but if one were to remove them. You could see the Rinnegan glowing and reacting to the fury that the Uzumaki felt at the moment. _'Use others to your own gain, huh. Perhaps I was wrong to trust anyone.'_

He gained a devious idea, he quickly opened up the scroll and used his Rinnegan to scan amd memorize all of its contents before closing it. He headed over to the Hokage Mansion to report back to said Kage.

However the Sandaime frowned in his office as he saw Naruto open the scroll. What was going through the mind of the young Uzuamki at the moment he didn't know but he needed to take precautions now. If Naruto were to betray the village at this moment, he could be captured and returned but what about in the future. Th best move was to place him in a team that Naruto would end up forming a deep bond with; the Hokage had just the team for the occasion.

Next Day

A tired Iruka walked into the classroom that was buzzing with excitement. The Hokage had changed a lot of things around at the last minute and last he heard the Jonin were still arguing about the team placements.

He coughed to gain the classroom's attention, he said, "I congratulate you all in graduating from the Academy, it was an honour to teach each and every one of you. However this is just the beginning, the road to becoming a powerful shinobi is a long one and I hope that this final year has taught you not to give up. I will be announcing the teams now. "

"-Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura. Your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. "Sakura Haruno literally screamed in happiness, Iruka sighed at the girl. He really had no idea how she even managed to pass the academy with her attitude. Many of the girls deflated at the fact that they didn't get Sasuke on their team. "Team 8 will be Yakumo Kurama, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Your Jonin sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji. Your Jonin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"And finally, Team 13 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Hayabusa Ryu and Kisara Sumeragi. Your Jonin sensei will be Anko Mitarashi."

Naruto scanned the room, he knew only of Kisara Sumeragi. Kisara was a 12 year old girl that came from the Sumeragi clan, the clan had connections to the Royal family in the Land of Fire and as such the majority of them decided to live in the capital. Kisara was one of the few that decided to become a ninja and according to her grade she was skilled in Taijutsu and Genjutsu. She called her fighting style, illusory fist.

Hayabusa Ryu was a relatively tall genin; he was shy and never talked to anyone. He was an orphan whose parents had been tragically killed during in an ANBU missions. As was as protocol, their names and all information about them had been deleted. Ryu didn't even know their name,

Naruto wondered who his join sensei was, he had never heard of Anko Mitarashi before. He just hoped she didn't hate him like some of the other Jonin. Then all of a sudden a flash of light erupted from a cylindrical object that had been thrown in through the window.

When the light died down, Naruto found himself raising an eyebrow at the woman that was standing on the teacher desk. Behind her was banner with the name Anko Mitarashi printed on it. Naruto felt like banging his head on the table, this woman was crazy.

Chapter end

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay so I was deciding to who Naruto's sensei should be, I thought Anko was the best choice simply because she understands Naruto's predicament and is going to a large factor in whether Naruto decided to follow Black Zetsu or carve his own path.**

 **Anyway, Sasuke activates the Sharingan early for a reason that will be revealed later. My two OC's back stories will be revealed pretty soon.**

 **RadioPoisoning: Naruto and all the Academy should have known about the Sharingan in their history classes. I mean the Uchiha clan was one the founding fathers of Konoha, it would be stupid not to mention their bloodline when everyone else in the world knows about it. As for a pairing, don't worry there won't be any romance for a** _ **very**_ _ **long**_ **time.**

 **Anyway hope you liked the chapter and please review.**

 **Next chapter: Naruto vs Anko, who wins you'll just have to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Anko led her team of hopeful genin's into Training ground 12 which was located on the outskirts of the village. A vibrant training area filled with trees, a river and lots of land. It was a perfect place to do mock missions.

This year had been slightly different than others, with the constant evaluations that the genin had. The Jonin's were instructed to not a fail single graduate, Konoha was running low on good shinobi and apparently this batch were said to have a lot of potential. However the Sandaime wanted combat reports on all of the graduates to see how they would fair in an actual battle. Her snake like tongue unconsciously licked the bottom of her lip, she always seeing the crushed look on a Genin's face when they realised that they had such a long way to go.

Stopping in the middle of the Training ground, Anko turned and faced each of her genin. She had the time to take in each of their appearances. Her eyes first landed on the Sumeragi heiress, the girl had been sent to be the clan to become a Konoha Shinobi. No one knew why not even the Hokage but the Daimyo simply made the demand and the Hokage complied albeit with slight hesitancy

The girl possessed very delicate features, her pearly skin was flawless. Her amber eyes contrasted with her pitch black hair that was tied in a ponytail. Kisara was dressed in a standard Kunoichi battle robe, her clan's petal like insignia inscribed at the back. She wore a pair of metal gauntlets on both hands, the gauntlets were spiked and most likely laced with poison. If her records were anything to go by, Kisara would probably turn into a more deadly version of Kurenai.

Her eyes travelled to the unknown factor in the group, Ryu Hayabusa. The boy who' possessed a prodigious talent for weapons. Half of his evaluation had been redacted and the Hokage told her that it was because the boy's parents were killed on a very high profile mission. The fact that the boy already looked like an ANBU soldier didn't help. He was literally covered in armour, shin guards, elbow guards, forearms guards. He also wore a blank mask that covered his face and a hood that draped over his hair. A katana was strapped to his back. The Hokage had told her that the boy was most likely going to ANBU; after all it was his dream.

Last not but least, her reptilian eyes narrowed at the most powerful genin in the year. Uzumaki Naruto, the boy was nothing a year ago and then suddenly he showed a marked improvement in all areas. It soon became clear to those who read his report that Naruto was already as strong as most chunin and he was still improving at a rate unseen since Uchiha Itachi. His talent in fuinjutsu was also being spread through the shinobi corps like wildfire; he had created a tag that acted like a flash bang. It was better than the cylindrical objects that they used and it was also useful to use when a shinobi was in danger.

Naruto wore a violet long sleeved shirt and black shinobi pants. His outfit was the plainest amongst all the genin present.

Anko announced, "Ok you brats before we get started with your test, I want to get to know each of you a little better. I'll go first to demonstrate." She cleared throat as if she were making an important announcement, "My name is Anko Mitarashi, I am a tobetsuki Jonin that specialises in Torture and interrogation as well as Assassination. " The snake mistress felt surprised when none of the Genin flinched or even looked surprised, they must have been told during one of their evaluations. "I like Dango, Sake and my job. I hate Orochimaru, annoying brats and ignorant people who hate other for no reason. My dream is to…" Her eyes looked into the distance before flashing back to reality.

Anko said, "Your turn princess."

Kisara said in a melodic voice, "My name is Kisara Sumeragi, heiress to the Sumeragi. I like origami, making new genjutsu and a few other things. I also hate many things. My dream is to lead the Sumeragi clan to greatness." Anko raised an eyebrow at Kisara. The girl had said nothing about the things she disliked, which meant she wanted it to be a secret.

Anko said, "You next mask boy."

Ryu began in a very gruff voice, "My name is Ryu Hayabusa. I like weapons, green tea and crafting. I hate people who invade my privacy and people who believe that they have talent because they come from a prestigious clan. My dream is to join the ANBU forces."

Naruto took his silence as an indication that it was his turn, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like learning new Ninjutsu and making new seals. I hate people who hate others without getting to know them first. My dream is to learn the secrets of chakra and to become stronger than all the Hokage's."

Anko seemed to get the basic jest of their personalities; she thought 'Ok so I have to teach, an enigmatic Anbu wannabe, a boy who wants to become a sage and an aspiring heiress.' The girl was the only normal one among the entire bunch. '

Anko decided it was time to test them, She said, "Before I accept you as my students, I have to test you to see whether you are worth my time."

Naruto questioned, "What do we do in this test of yours."

Anko smirked, "A combat test, you three will face me and you must survive for an hour."

Kisara sceptically asked, "You're a Jonin and we just graduated. How exactly do you expect us to survive for an hour?"

The smile that placated Anko's face was beginning to unnerve the three youngsters, "Oh I don't know, you can run, you can hide. Do whatever you need to survive until the hour is over. "

She barked, "Begin." Ryu and Kisara dispersed flying into the forest for cover. They had one hour to survive they would simply just hide for as long as possible. Naruto on the other hand was staring at the Jonin in front with his arms crossed.

Anko queried, "I see you're not going to hide."

Naruto answered honestly,"No need, I am sure you would find us within a few seconds anyway."

"Oh you're a smart one but let's see how you handle yourself in a fight."

She drew her kunai and Naruto began to blaze through handseals, Anko jumped when she felt his chakra spike. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Fireball technique)"**

A boulder sized fireball charged her way; she assumed the boy would want to increase the distance between so they could fight with Ninjutsu. Anko quickly substituted herself out of the way but was even more surprised when Naruto turned towards her. Was he a sensor?

" **Suiton: Teppodama."** Naruto spat out several highly pressurised water bullets, he was disappointed as Anko danced around each of them. Anko grinned; Naruto was good perhaps she would have to take this fight a little seriously. She charged at the genin with breakneck speed, Naruto's hands never completed the handseals before they were blasted apart. Naruto flipped back but Anko continued to attack, her punches hitting their mark. Naruto barely dodged a roundhouse kick aimed at his ribs but flinched when Naruto felt Anko's other leg hit his ribs.

The woman was relentless and she was making sure that he didn't even have time to breath let alone do a jutsu. 'Well it's worth a shot.' He charged his chakra for a jutsu, the Rinnegan glowed a crimson red. **"Shinra Tensei"** A gravitational wave hit Anko and launchedher across the Training ground. Naruto decided it was time t

Anko landed on her back painfully, her body ached and her back felt like it would break if she was hit by one of those again. _'What kind of Jutsu was that?!"'_

She jumped to her feet and back flipped over another water bullet that came her way. Naruto was on her again and this time he was weaving handseals continuously, "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu." Several small fireballs flew towards her; Anko dodged them but was shocked when she saw several kunai hiding inside the fireball. 'Oh shit explosive tags! '

" **Shunshin no Jutsu."** Anko barely managed to teleported out of the massive explosion that rocked the training ground.

Naruto gritted his teeth, he was wasting chakra here. Anko wasn't even using any jutsu, she was just dodging. He felt a massive spike of chakra erupt from behind him, and then he felt a powerful kick hit his back.

Naruto tasted dirt, his back wasn't broken from the back which he was thankful for. He got up slowly; Anko was standing above him with a mocking smirk. "You lose brat."

Naruto's discreetly did the only jutsu that required a single handseal, "Suiton: Burao Kiri." A blast of mist erupted from his mouth obscuring Anko's vision. Naruto fled, he needed to come up with a plan. Anko walked out of the mist with a grin, "Smart move brat, I still have 45 minutes until this session is over. I might as well deal with the other brats." Two clones popped into existence, Anko ordered them to go fight her other two students before going to hunt Naruto.

Kisara was jumping through the forest, she knew Naruto was holding off Anko and probably doing a good job bur it wouldn't be long till the Jonin overpowered him. She heard a whistling sound and was forced to jump to the side as a hail of kunai flew towards her. "Come now. Did you really think it would be easy to hide from me?" Anko jumped towards the genin who had already slid into her unorthodox fighting style.

Anko dashed towards the genin like a snake would with its prey; Kisara readied herself for the fight.

Meanwhile Ryu was in the same situation, Anko had found his hiding place with relative ease and now he was trying to fend off the more powerful Jonin. The echoes of their respective weapons clanging against each other could be heard throughout the forest. Anko grinned; this boy was as good as he said he was. His Kenjutsu style was deadly but then again she was a _clone_.

Naruto knew something was wrong when he saw Anko chasing him through the forest, her chakra reserves were now a third of what they were before. He grimaced, she was using clones. He didn't know if this was the real Anko but there was one way to find out.

Jumping from another branch, he threw several kunai at the Jonin who dodged them all In midair. She had the flexibility of a god damn snake.

He finished sped through handseals and inhaled, **"Futon: Renkudan. (Wind release: Drilling air Bullet)."** He exhaled a massive amount of wind that condensed into a solid ball. The ball soared towards Anko who easily dodged it but was surprised when it expanded, the pressure in the wind ball was finally released and she was blown to the side. She hit a tree but didn't disperse meaning she wasn't a clone.

A grin played upon his lips, if Anko wanted to play with clones so would he, "Doton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Clones made of earth formed, Anko's eyes widened as several dispersed into the forest. Ok this was bad…she hadn't expected the boy to notice that she was using clones. Both jumped to the ground, Anko's brown eyes stared at Naruto's shades.

Naruto asked, "Are you still going to continue with the test."

Anko shrugged, "You still haven't done anything to make me get serious yet but I suppose the sooner I knock you out the more time I get to play with the two other brats." Killing intent oozed out of her body and Naruto began to sweat heavily but nonetheless managed to repel the majority of the killing intent. Anko slid into her snake like stance and Naruto was getting ready to use another jutsu.

Back with Kisara, Kisara was heaving and panting as she saw Anko dodge all of her punches even the ones covered in genjutsu. The Snake Mistress was toying with her and it was pissing her off, 'Tired already, I'm disappointed. You didn't even land a hit.'

Kisara grinded her teeth, Uzumaki had shown that he could go toe to toe with Anko but she couldn't do squat against the more flexible and agile Jonin. Anko then for the first time began to attack, a flurry of punches caused Kisara to begin to jump back. Anko smirked, "Got you." Kisara's back hit the trunk of a tree causing the genin to see her predicament.

Then a hail of kunai erupted from above as she two Uzumaki Naruto jumping towards her. Anko jumped back and waited patiently as the clones landed in front of Kisara. One of the Naruto clones grabbed Kisara and disappeared into the forest. Anko and Naruto both drew their kunai and began to attack each other.

Kisara squeezed out of Naruto's iron grip and glared at her fellow genin, "Hey why did you that for?"

The clone explained, "Boss has a plan. I already got Ryu and he's waiting for us. We can't fight the crazy lady by ourselves, we have to work together."

Kisara nodded and followed the clone; she knew that Uzumaki was probably the only one of them that even had a chance of winning. The two jumped from branch to branch until they entually reached their given destination. Three Naruto clones were drawing on the ground with their chakra and Ryu was lying on the ground. His armour scorched and burnt in places, his sword broken to pieces. The genin had taken one hell of a beating.

Kisara landed near Ryu and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ryu grunted, "I'll manage. How did your fight go?" He saw that princess had a swollen lower lip and a few nicks on her arm.

"Not good. I couldn't even hit here." She peered at the four Naruto clones that were now completing what seemed to be a fuinjutsu circle.

She asked Ryu, "What are they doing?"

"They are going to create a barrier seal to trap Anko in. Uzumaki seems quite skilled at making seals." Kisara frowned, how strong was Uzumaki Naruto. It felt surreal that the once deadlast of the Academy was now probably the strongest genin to come out of the academy since Uchiha Itachi.

One of the Naruto clones walked up to Kisara, it asked, "We need you to cover up the circle with a genjutsu that Anko wouldn't detect."

Kisara shook her head, "I can't she detects my genjutsu with ease."

The clone had a mischievous twinkle in its eyes, "That's because she read your file so she was prepared for it. If you're not in the area of the genjutsu…" Kisara got the gist of the plan, lace the seal with an illusion and then hide somewhere where Anko couldn't sense her. She walked up to the seal and activated a weak illusion that made the seal disappear.

The same clone ordered, "Take Ryu...We'll handle the rest. " Kisara glared at the clone but nonetheless followed the order. She helped Ryu up and the two flew disappeared into the forest. The clones nodded to each other before dispelling and turning into a pile of mud.

Waves of memories befell Anko and Naruto who had each of their clones dispel. Naruto pretended to sigh before 'fleeing', Anko shouted "Oh no you don't." She chased after the genin who using a bucket load of chakra to enhance his speed.

Several minutes later, a huffing Naruto came to a halt in the area where the seal was. Anko smiled, "Well well, it seems you've finally become tired." She walked slowly towards him, her kunai drawn. She brought it to her lips and licked the cold metal, "I am going to enjoy breaking you."

Naruto calmly said, "That won't be happening."

"Why won't I."

A grin played upon Naruto's face, "Because you're standing on my Fuinjutsu seal."

The snake mistress's eyes widened as Naruto did a handseal, "Fuin." A cylindrical tower of chakra surrounded Anko. "You lose, I win."

A voice came out of the forest behind them, " _We_ won Uzumaki it was a team effort." Kisara walked out of the forest and a limping Ryu followed.

Anko began to clap, "Bravo, you guys did very well today. We still have ten minutes or so until the hour but I suppose you're all tired. Meet me here tomorrow at 5-Am, we are going to start what I call Anko's boot camp from hell." Each of the Genin's shivered when they saw the sadistic

Smile on Anko's lips. "I'll see you all tomorrow."Anko shunshined out of the barrier causing Naruto's eyes to widen, how did she escape the barrier?

Kisara sneered at Naruto, "It appears your barrier failed to hold the Jonin."

Naruto merely ignored her and began his long trek home; he had a lot to think about and apparently had to improve his barrier fuinjutsu before using it in a fight again.

Ryu turned to the Sumeragi princess and asked her curiously, "What do have you against Naruto."

Kisara frowned, "He reminds me of _him."_ Ryu nodded, Kisara had been one of the few friends he had in the academy. He knew that Kisara hated her older brother for betraying their family that was the main reason she became a ninja. How Uzumaki Naruto resembled her older brother he didn't know but Kisara's vibes were always correct, he would keep an eye out.

Hokage tower

Anko knelt in front of the Hokage with dozens of Jonin's. The Hokage instructed them to stand and report what they found about their teams.

Kurenai was instructed to begin since Kakashi wasn't present. Kurenai said, "Team 8 passed my test, Hokage-Sama. It was a simple sparring match between me and the three of them. Aburame Shino took the lead and they almost captured me with the help of Yakumo's genjutsu. Hinata' s taijutsu was appalling considering the amount of times she hesitated to strike me however I believe with some training, my team could become very formidable."

The Hokage nodded, Kurenai's report was what he had expected. The Hyuuga girl was the only taijutsu specialist on the team, she needed to be handled swiftly or it might cause casualties on the field. He would talk with her evaluator and Hiashi about her.

He gestured for his son to report. Asuma began, "Well I did a mock mission with Team 10. They were to guard one of my clones across the training ground, I tested their ability to work as a team and create strategies on the fly. As I predicted, they worked together as fluidly as their fathers would. However Ino Yamanaka is the weakest link on the team, Shikamaru is lazy but he is the one who leads the team, Choji has a good handle with his family's hidden Jutsus and Ino who is meant to be the backbone of the team almost caused the team to fail on several occasions."

Sarutobi motioned for Anko to give in her report. His didn't have any problem with his son's team, in fact he assumed that this would be the case considering Ino's average performance during the last year.

Anko straightened, "Team 12 passed. I instructed Team 12 to survive for an entire hour against me." Several Jonin snorted muttering that the snake mistress was weak if a bunch of genin had beaten her. "I fought Uzumaki Naruto for the majority of the hour; he is probably the strongest genin to have ever come out of the academy since Yondaime-Sama and Uchiha Itachi."

Asuma turned to Anko with a sneer, "Surely you must kid Anko, Uzumaki is no were near the level of those two."

Anko shrugged, "He was capable of stalemating me in Ninjutsu, and he used four elemental affinities." Mummers exploded across the room, it was not surprising considering it was rare for a genin to master one affinity but to learn four was unheard off. Even the usually calm Kurenai was looking at her friend with wide eyes.

The Hokage gestured for Anko to continue, "However Naruto is very weak when it comes to Taijutsu probably because he hasn't been taught a style yet. The other two genin show a lot of potential as well, Kisara is good at using genjutsu to distract her opponents whilst they are engaged in a Taijutsu fight. Ryu Hayabusa is already ANBU material, he has no presence whatsoever and he was always going for the killing strike. His Kenjutsu is both efficient and deadly. All in all Hokage-Sama, you gave me a team of monsters." All the Jonin agreed with Anko this was perhaps the most powerful team since the Sannin.

Sarutobi asked, "Did they work together?"

Anko shook her head, "Naruto prefers to fight alone and I had engaged both Ryu and Kisara separately. I also sensed some animosity between Kisara and Naruto although it seems to stem from Kisara." This caused the Hokage to frown, why did the Sumeragi Heiress dislike Naruto. Did she know about the Kyuubi or was it something else.

"Thank you Mitarashi-San. You are all dismissed but I expect monthly reports on your genin's performance."

All the Jonins bowed before filing out of the room. The Hokage took out his pipe and lit it, he had a lot to think about it seemed. His plan to help Naruto required each of the team members to like each other; he hadn't thought that the Sumeragi heiress would ruin his plan. Naruto didn't trust him anymore; he remembered the conversation between them yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto walked into the Hokage Mansion with the hefty scroll, his eyes downcast and his mind in disarray. Hiruzen slowly analysed the boy, his mind was probably at it's weakest now than ever. He began, "Naruto-Kun I can explain-"_

 _Naruto raised a hand, "Don't bother Hokage-Sama, I don't think I can believe another word that comes out of your mouth."_

 _Hiruzen's eyes fell; he said in a sombre tone, "You were too young. You weren't ready."_

 _Naruto shook his head, "You lie and lie to me continuously, I ask you about my parents and you tell me that you don't know them. I ask you about why people hate me and you say you couldn't tell me. I can't…I can't do this anymore Jiji. I just can't trust you or anyone anymore." Naruto dropped the scroll and walked out of the room, the Hokage didn't even bother stopping him. He had caused this and the boy was in the right to say what he just said. Could you trust the man who had been lying to you for years?_

 _With one quick glance to the empty door, he decided that he would earn Naruto's trust back. He owed it to Minato after all._

 _Flashback End_

Sarutobi sighed; perhaps a more direct approach would suffice. He would be honest to Naruto from now on.

Underneath Konoha

Shimura Danzo smirked at the photograph that his ANBU had taken, Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had improved so much in one year that he became suspicious and rightly so. He thought, _'You thought you could hide it from me Hiruzen. I know the signs when I see one; Naruto has the Rinnegan just like that young Ame orphan did.'_

He had heard that Naruto had distanced himself from the Hokage. Finally, finally it was time to bring Uzumaki Naruto into Root. _'The Kyuubi and the Rinnegan will be mine.'_ A greedy gleam could be seen through Danzo's only eye.

Black Zetsu watched the old warmonger with interest, this was a complication but he could still twist in his favour. Danzo would help in distancing Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha and if he played his cards right, the boy might even kill Danzo. It would be like killing two birds with one stone.

Chapter Finished

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This is the longest chapter I have written so far. Things are finally getting interesting. Will Naruto join Danzo or will Sarutobi get to him first. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **I amped up Anko's stats, I mean I was sorely disappointed with her abilities considering she did study under Orochimaru but then again Kishimoto did fail to show Orochimaru's true power. For someone who was obsessed with Ninjutsu you see very little of what he could do.**

 **Next chapter will be team training and about Kisara's back-story. You will also see Danzo meet Naruto in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you like the story and please tell me what you think Naruto's special Rinnegan power should be. Madara has Limbo techniques, Sasuke has teleportation and Momoshiki has the ability to absorb and spit out jutsu or do you think I should just let Naruto have the ability to use sub elements.**

 **Raido Out**


End file.
